Deseos cumplidos
by edelweiss92
Summary: HouseXWilson  Wilson se replantea los sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo en un dia que parecia normal pero que acabaria en el mejor dia de su vida. Mal resumen es mi primer fic u.U Decidme si valgo o no


Se estaba volviendo loco, si esa tendría que ser la razón, si no, no habría explicación. Era imposible que esa mirada celeste le provocara tanto deseo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, mientras veía a mi mejor amigo tratar de despistar a Cuddy.

Me senté en el sillón con aire derrotado.

-¡Dios! Es House por favor, mi mejor amigo, un hombre – murmure mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

Llevaba como unas dos horas tranquilo ya que no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entro un House bastante malhumorado

-¿No vas a comer hoy o que?- pregunto House con el ceño fruncido

-No me había fijado en la hora- dije intentando que no se diese cuenta del sonrojo que cubrió mi cara al verlo.

Fuimos caminando en silencio hacia el ascensor, a cada rato lo miraba de reojo. Ya sentados en el comedor empezó hablar como de costumbre de los pechos de Cuddy y yo trataba de ignorarlo deliberadamente cuando accidentalmente nuestras manos se tocaron al intentar coger el salero, me eche hacia atrás rápidamente y mi espalda se quejo con un agudo dolor en los riñones, mi cara se contrajo por el dolor, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-¡Eh! ¿A donde vas?- pregunto House extrañado al verme salir con tanta prisa del comedor.

Prácticamente corrí hacia mi despacho no me lo podía creer me había excitado, un simple roce había echo que sudara, mi imaginación trabaja a mil por hora. Daba vueltas en el despacho pero cada vez estaba mas caliente decidí ir al baño a refrescarme pero quede preedificado en la puerta al ver a House allí dentro.

-Jimmy que te pasa hoy que estas mas raro de lo normal, alguna de tus noviecitas te han dejado- dijo con una media sonrisa, esa que me vuelve loco

-No me ocurre nada House solo e venido a refrescarme- dirigiéndome hacia los lavabos.

Error. House empezó a inspeccionarme con la mirada y yo a ponerme más nervioso todavía.

De golpe lo sentí pegado muy pegado a mi espalda, ¿que esta haciendo?

-Jimmy te noto sofocado, en quien estas pensando para ponerte en ese estado - dijo House con tranquilidad muy cerca de mi oreja

- ¿Estado? ¿Qué estado?- cada vez estaba mas nervioso no sabia que es lo que pretendía hacer

-Vamos Jimmy- coloco su mano en mi muslo y la fue subiendo- No puedes esconder esto así como así- dijo agarrando con fuerza mi pene que en esos momentos estaba bastante duro ya.

-Ahhh mmmm- intente acallar un gemido pero era tan fuerte la sensación de tenerlo cerca, de sentir su respiración en mi oído, de su mano acariciándome me supero.

Me agarre con fuerza al borde del lavabo mientras inconcientemente me frotaba contra él.

-Jimmy dime quien es, quien te pone en este estado- pregunto House con la voz ronca

Mordí mis labios para no gritarle que era él, el que me hacia sentir como un adolescente, que por su culpa me desvelaba por los sueños húmedos que rondaban mi mente.

-¿No me vas a contestar? Eres malo James muy malo, tendremos que buscar otra forma de hacerte hablar- dijo mientras me tiraba del pelo con fuerza y me empujaba hacia el último sanitario, cerró la puerta con fuerza echando el pestillo para que no nos interrumpiera nadie.

Cada vez estaba mas excitado no podía controlarlo, eran todos mis sueños hechos realidad, aunque sabia que estaba arriesgando mucho la pasión era incontrolable.

-House para por favor- dije con voz muy ronca

-Estas loco si crees que puedo parar esto- me contesto mientras se sentaba en el inodoro y me colocaba a horcajadas encima de él.

Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, mis manos aterrizaron sobre su cabeza acariciando su nuca y aforrándome a su espalda, suspirando de placer cuando su boca empezó a descender hacia uno de mis pezones.

-Dímelo Jimmy, dime quien te puso así- hizo un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a mi boca, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, sus labios rozaban levemente los míos- Dímelo

-Tu House, siempre fuiste tú- mientras me apoderaba de su boca en un beso apasionado.

Era una lucha para ver quien dominaría el beso, mi lengua delineó su labio superior pidiéndole paso, su boca se abrió con urgencias y nuestras lenguas se fundieron.

Quería saborearlo, lo quería todo, puede que después de esto nuestra amistad se acabase pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a House rogando y sollozando de placer.

Me separe de él, me arrodille entre sus piernas y empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones.

House me miraba serio pero estaba decidido a no detenerme, tire de sus pantalones y el se incorporo un poco facilitándome las cosas rápidamente aproveche para bajar también sus calzoncillos,

Nadie me había preparado para semejante espectáculo allí estaba su erección firme y gruesa, despacio empecé a acercarme rezando para que no me apartara, mis ojos fijos en los suyos, recorrí con mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta para después introducirla lentamente en mi boca saboreándola.

House entrecerró los ojos de placer, mi cabeza subía y bajaba, mientras mis manos con prisas se deshacían de mis pantalones y calzoncillos. Sentí la mano de House apoyarse en mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo que tenia que seguir.

-Tócate- ordenó- quiero ver el placer reflejado en tu cara

Obedecí, mi mano bajó hasta coger mi erección y comencé a masturbarme, House no paraba de tirarme del pelo y tengo que admitir que eso me ponía mas cachondo, pronto pare de masturbarme y mi mano vagó hasta mi ano donde empecé a prepararme.

Dolía, era la primera vez que lo hacia y dolía horrores, pero cada vez me acostumbraba más. House me aparto de mala manera y me izo volver a la posición inicial, se le veía fatigado, una capa de sudor cubría su frente, su boca busco la mía y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso apasionado, mordí su labio y eso debió de ponerle ya que se retorció de placer contra mí.

Ya no aguantaba mas y sin mas dilación agarre su erección y la lleve hacia mi entrada, se fue introduciendo lentamente. Era una sensación única e indescriptible, espero un momento para que me acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro, moví mis caderas y empezó a moverse no podía parar de gemir. Sentí su mano tapar mi boca.

-Jimmy ¿quieres que nos descubran?

Mis ojos fijos en él no perdían detalle, sentía que el final se acercaba, parece que se dio cuenta porque aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

Mordí su mano acallando el gemido de placer al descargar mi semilla en su estomago, siguió moviéndose un poco mas y sentí como se derramaba en mi interior. Caí rendido en su pecho, todavía unidos.

Mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en que ocurriría ahora, no podía mirarlo a la cara, no quería ver el rechazo en su mirada.

House estaba pensativo y al cabo del rato nos separamos y empezamos a vestirnos.

Salimos del baño sin mirarnos yo ya lo daba todo por perdido, cabizbajo me dirigí hacía mi despacho, faltaban algunas horas para terminar la jornada laboral.

No sabia que pensaba House de lo ocurrido no me había recriminado nada, pero tampoco me había dado esperanzas.

Había terminado todo el papeleo así que agarré mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida, estaba completamente desolado.

Me agarraron del brazo, me quede helado al ver que había sido House, de repente se acercó y delante de todo el personal del hospital me besó, correspondí el beso con urgencia nos separamos por la falta de aire, todo el mundo nos miraba.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- me preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos hacia mi coche.

Unas horas más tarde.

Habíamos acabado de cenar y House dijo que se iba a dormir, no aparte la vista hasta que cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Al cabo de un rato después de mucho pensarlo entre en su cuarto aparte la colcha y me metí dentro de la cama. Sin pensarlo me apoye en su pecho.

-Te quiero Greg- susurré

-Yo también a ti James- me contestó

Y así felices nos dejamos caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
